Kurcedes Drabbles
by prettykurama
Summary: Random Drabbles involving Kurt and Mercedes. Some are just friendship while the others are romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: Ok, so I was watching glee today and this idea popped into my head. It might be a little weird and out of place but that's why I have fan fiction. So I can voice my ideas no mater how weird they are. So I hope you enjoy this and this drabble of mine takes place in the future.**

"Kurt, don't you want your own kids?" Mercedes asks looking down at Kurt whose head was in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks looking up.

"Well I know you and Blaine have been talking about kids and I've heard you say stuff about adoption." Mercedes asks running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, yes we want kids? Which is why Blaine and I will adopt." he says smiling.

"Yes, but it wont be your kid. It wont have your DNA, it wont be able to see you in the kid. Doesn't that ever bother you? Like to know that the baby your holding isn't really yours, it's just yours by paper? I mean don't get me wrong it's just when I meet a guy, and when I get married, I would want the kid to be mine. I mean if you're happy with adoption then go right ahead it's great that you're giving those babies a home, but-"

"Mercedes, I have thought about this, and yes it would be lovely to have my own flesh and blood kids, and I want that I really do, but Blaine and I can't have kids that way. So we are planning to adopt. Plus the only way I would ever get a kid with my DNA is if I had sex, with a girl and got her pregnant. And come on what girl am I going to do that with, and that would also be cheating on Blaine." Kurt says sitting up to look directly at her face.

"What if Blaine was ok with it? Like what if you got a girl that you're both friends with and one of you gets her pregnant in some way and after the baby is born have her give it to you so it could be your baby and at least have one of your blood running through it's veins." Mercedes says looking away from him.

"Yeah but, what girl would do that for me?" Kurt asks.

"I would." Mercedes mumbles just above a whisper.

"What did you say?" Kurt asks

"I said I would, I know it's crazy and stupid, but I was just thinking if you really wanted your own kid I would do it for you. I'm your best friend and I'm close with Blaine. So why not? But only if both of you are ok with it, and I'll pretend that I'm the babies aunt." Mercedes suggests turning to look at Kurt.

"You would really do that for us?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, I would, I love both of you." Mercedes says smiling.

"Oh, thank you Mercedes, thank you! Ok so I'll talk to Blaine and make sure he's ok with this." Kurt says pulling her into a warm hug.

"Ok, and you're welcome." Mercedes says hugging him back.

"I love you girl," Kurt says into her ear.

"I love you too." Mercedes responds back.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it, and I hope you review. Sorry if this seemed weird for some of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. **

**A/N: Man it's been a while! I'm so sorry about everything. I fell out glee for a while, but my sister and I have gotten back into it. My muses are a little dusty and I had to dig them out from the far corners of my brain and this is what I came up with. With me of course this is a Kurtcedes drabble but it's strictly friendship...this time. Hopefully I will be able to update some of my older stories. I have started working on some of them, but since I haven't written for glee in a long time it's taking a while. Any way enough of my rambling please enjoy this drabble. **

**A/N2: Oh this takes place in the episode Audition which is Season 2 Episode 1.**

She walks into the choir room to find him sitting at the piano, playing a soft, soothing melody. She loves listening to him play, but,whenever she listens to him, she has to watch him.

No one besides her would notice, but when he's playing...he's different. His facial features soften and his muscles relax, it's almost like he's in a state of peace. Normally he's tense, especially when he's in school. She's only seen him like this when they're alone at either his or her house

She leans against the door frame and watches him. He is in his own little world. He doesn't noticed anything, not even the bustle of students in the hallway.

The melody he is playing comes to an end, but he immediately starts another one. This one is a lot faster than the one he just finished. But it doesn't matter...it's still just as beautiful.

She decides to move from her spot on the door to move closer to him. "Hey, Kurt," she says as she approaches him from behind.

He stops playing and looks up over his shoulder at his best friend. "Hey, Mercedes." he smiles before he turns back around to continue playing. He moves over a little bit indicating that he wants her to sit next to him.

She notices and sits down. They don't say anything, he just sits there playing while she watches his fingers slide over the keys. That's one of best things about their friendship, they don't need to speak to each other to be happy, they are perfectly content with just being in each others company.

As she watches his fingers flutter across the individual keys, she can't help but hum along with the melody. At the sound of her voice he turns to smile at her. She is amazed that he can look at her and play at the same time without making a mistake.

"Wanna learn how to play?" He asks, nodding his head in the direction of his moving fingers.

"No, it wouldn't be as good as when you play. I'll just listen," she answers.

"Come on, Mercedes, it's easy. Here, give me your hand," he says, reaching over and grabbing her hand to place it on the keys and places his hand on top of hers. "I'll walk you through the first measures," he says, smiling down at her.

"Alright, but if I screw up you better not laugh," she says, nudging him with her hip.

"Ok, so the first few go like this," he instructs, pushing lightly on the fingers that he wants her to press down with.

He continues to walk her through the first few measures by pressing her fingers down. He takes his hand off hers and moves it higher up on the piano. "Here try this, but keep your hand where it is," he says, pressing five notes right in a row and then stopping and looking at her.

She presses the keys just as he did. His smile grows wider and he plays a few more for her to follow along with. She follows the the notes he plays, but as she watches him closer she realizes what he is wearing. She has a good guess that he is in a woman's sweater and knowing Kurt it probably is.

She hears him play the notes he wants her to play but she is too distracted by his choice of clothing to follow along. "So, is that a men's sweater?" she asks, looking at his clothes in confusion.

"Fashion has no gender."

His response gives her the answer to her question.

**A/N: So in case none of you understood the time place it was supposed to be before they show Kurt and Mercedes on the piano and Rachel comes in to tell them about Sunshine. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I kept them in character. I'm a bit rusty, so pleased leave a review to tell me what you thought. It would mean a while lot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
